Talk:Shooting Star/@comment-47.197.44.81-20190918140659
Ok, let's see if I can put this to rest. Wow BigRobot6, you've compeletely lost it. First of all, a reminder of what the ring can do: The ring allows the user to cast the spell Wish upon a Shooting Star three times a day at no XP cost and no cast time. Therefore: 1. There is no 200 wish limit. There is a list of over 200 POSSSIBLE wishes to be granted. Meaning he can't wish for ANYTHING he wants. 2. Unless the Wish Ainz makes is ON THE LIST, it will fail. As none of us here has a list of these "over 200 possible wishes" to be granted, where do you get the information that Ainz can wish for more wishes, make them cost no XP/mana, and have no cast time outside the three daily uses of thr ring which would clearly be WORLD BREAKING? Instead of making assumptions on information we don't know, how about we take what we DO know: 1. Super Tier Magic CANNOT be used to counter or break the effects of a World item. Meaning there are items and/or Magic that is stronger than the Wishes capable of being granted by the Ring or the Spell. 2. There are over 200 wish possiblilities that can be granted, including 'joke' wishes. This therefore reduces the number of 'viable' wishes overall. 3. Since the maximum number of wishes that can appear at a time is TEN and they are randomly chosen from the list of possible wishes, you COULD end up with a bunch of garbage wish choices to select from. Certain less-useful/potent wishes appear more often and more potent/powerful wishes appeared less often. Sacrificing more XP could improve but, not garrauntee your choices (as per spell description). So what can we assume from this information? 1. We can assume that the 'Rules' regarding the Ring/Spell are STILL IN EFFECT. Since the spell to free Shaltear failed, the RULES and retrictions that Super Tier Magic is inferior to World Items/Magic is still in effect. Therefore the Ring can only be used three times a day and wishes granted can only be done if they appear on the list. 2. Since there IS a list of over 200 possible wishes that can be granted it is IMPLIED that wishing for more wishes, removing the restrictions of spells or items, or other WORLD BREAKING abilities CANNOT BE GRANTED even though WE don't know what is actually ON this list of possibilities. We can therefore assume the arthur decided to leave the information of what is and isn't available largely blank so that they can 'plug in' whatever possiblites they wanted at a later time. 3. Since we did not 'See' the list that Ainz got to choose from, we can assume that the Arthur or Editor decided to not waste time by getting bogged down in the 'technical' applications of the Spell. Since Ainz chose to 'Cure Shalltear of all her Status Effects,' we can assume that the Wish choice appeared on the list only seen by him and that the wish failed because it couldn't counter the effect of a world item. In Conclusion: Just because he's in a different world with the abilities/spells/items/NPCs from his favorite video game, Momonga/Ainz is still restricted by the rules governing his game. This is referenced to multiple times when Ainz uses 'cash shop' items to ignore the casting times, XP/Mana costs, and class restrictions governing spells, items and abilites he has access to. BigRobot6, you are quick to say that Ainz is a complete imbicel, when in fact YOU made assumptions/interpretations on information you DIDN'T have or made up to suit your point. Other Notes for other Anons: Anon: 'IF I were Ainz, I would use it to re-set Albedo’s settings' Again if the wish doesn't appear on the list Ainz can't make it. Anon: 'he can reset albedo's settings just by using ains ooal gown's staff, like he did in the first place.' Ainz had access to Albedo's settings when he was still in the game and he used the staff to give himself Admin privileges. The first thing he tried to do when he thought the game was still running was access his console again which failed. Therefore we can assume that Ainz can't change/reset Albedo's settings. And even if he could I doubt he'd want to make her a b@tch again.